AsuShika: It's Just Not Normal
by Elflover15
Summary: Being a teacher for most of his life, Asuma has unexpectingly come across a person that is a one in a million find. Unfortunetly said person is a student of his. And he seems to not be the only one in this situation.  Asuma/Shikamaru ; Kakashi/Sasuke


It's Just Not Normal.

Chapter 1: Just a Consort?

Asuma/Shikamaru ; Kakashi/Sasuke

A/N: well~ this is a more steep story that i will be working on... already started the second chapter... D: Being the first chapter- this is a introduction to the place where the story is taking place- obviously Asuma isn't dead- yut. dun dun duuuuuhhh! No i wouldn't kill off a main character that i actually like. So rated 'M' for later chapters. and hopefully people will coment- all critisism is loved, especially pointing out bad grammer and spelling mistakes. 'ah yus, paragraph four, sentence three, word five is spelled incorectly.' XD

The man sat lazily in the main room of the hotel, tapping mindlessly on the table that he sat at. It was a Friday night, meaning that the middle class man didn't have to get up in the morning to go to his average job. It had been a couple months since he had last gone on this kind of trip without his 'girlfriend' that would be no doubt standing at home right now thinking about what he was doing. The male didn't really consider the female his girlfriend, he not really being into her in the first place and secondly she was the one who said that they were far enough in the relationship to call it dating. But he really didn't have enough guts to tell her that he was gay, and had realized this just before she said that they were together as the new couple on the street. Earlier that year he had noticed himself eyeing one of his students during class, he worked at a high school, the student was one of the most brilliant children he had seen in a long time although it seemed as though the kid had no motivation what so ever. His mind trailed to the boy, leaving him in a slight daze as his friend walked over to him waving five tickets in the air.

"Sorry I'm late," the male said, scratching the back of his head with a 'I honestly don't know what happened' look on his face,"Although I think you will be pleased in the fruits of my labor."

"And what kind of labor would that be?" the dark haired male question, glancing at the uneven number of tickets in the other's hand, "what are we going to see?"

"Terrible labor," the other said sarcastically, sitting down in the seat across from his friend, "But I met some teenagers that will be willing to come with us to a rock consort that I have the privilege of getting the tickets to."

"We're going to a rock consort?" he questioned, looking at the white haired male. He didn't really know why it was white- the male not being much younger than he. "I thought that you hated those kinds of things. Quote unquote 'I'm more of a hip hop person'." Doing the quotation marks at the correct spot in is reply, the male leaned back a little in his chair.

"Well I am," the white haired male replied, setting the tickets down on the table, "Although I think it would be in my best interest to have you come along with me to this simple rock consort, have a few drinks and have a little fun. It would be so much more relaxing then going to that spa that you said would be fantastic." He paused in his rant and spoke up again before the other could interrupt him, "I do admit that it wasn't your fault that a guy got sick in the hot springs but still it wasn't very pleasant."

"Well then tell me at least who are the unfortunate students that are coming along on this death march," The male's mood suddenly took a dive, think how his student would probably never go to a rock consort- he never seemed to be a music person from the attitude he got off of him.

"Would you love me forever if I mentioned a certain someone's name?" the other said, chuckling under his breath as a small blush and an angry expression came to his friend's face. "And no, it's not your lovely girlfriend's name. She's too old to even be mistaken for a teenager anyway."

"Just tell me," the male said, unconsciously taking out a pack of cigarettes, "You know how much I hate guessing games." true enough, he had told the friend several times before that he really did despise those kinds of things when really he liked to do them every once in a while when he had the greater chances of completing the challenge.

"Alright, alright," the silver haired male said, setting the book that he had in his other hand before taking the cigarette out of the dark haired male's hand, "First no smoking in the hotel, against the rules." After a grumble from the other, he smiled leaning back a little in his chair, "Well I ran into a group of boys that -ironically- are taking their spring break here as well. There was Kiba," he paused, waving at a couple that was passing by outside of the window, "The boy who bribed the principle to bring his dog to school everyday. I think he either has a way with words or he has some good job to back him up."

"What of the other two?" the make questioned, "Kakashi I have never liked how you procrastinate when these things actually mean something."

"Something like either taking a cold or hot shower?" he chuckled under his breath when he saw his friend glower at him, "Sasuke was hanging out with the dog boy, probably giving him the money to bribe the principle to do just a crazy thing in the first place. That boy is more interesting then the others though- he has more of a past then they could barely understand. And then the person that is most likely going in your dreams tonight- the one and only Nara."

"You're serious?" the male questioned, after the years he had spent with the other he could never get over the feeling that he was playing some kind of trick on him.

"Why wouldn't I be, Asuma?" the silver haired male chuckled, watching the other's reactions carefully, "Come now, this should be a very good thing for a person in your position. You could even hang out with him after the consort. It will be great. Just relax and hope that he reconizes you as a good person, and not just a good teacher."

The male sighed and placed his head on the small table that sat between them. Honestly this vacation was to get his mind off of the younger male for good. To a point that he would no longer have to worry about the subject.

± : . : ± : . : ± : . : ±

"Hurry up Shikamaru," the raven haired boy shouted behind him to he lazy male who seemed to be walking slower then he usually did. He had noticed most recently that the boy had been acting more distracted during class. Social studies to be more specific. It was the class that the teacher named Asuma taught. Of course, the raven had his own eyes set on a different teacher, the one who always hid his face durring the class. It was a small thing- but it always set the boy's nerves to a point where he really wasn't able to focus on the class. But the teacher that the raven was after wasn't a core class teacher- he was a sub- one that got the jobs of the others farily often conserning that many people had been getting sick resently do to some kind of flu that was going around. He was a strange one- had his nose always in a book that he never let the students look at. In fact his books had paper coverings that he had most likely placed there so that no one went online to see what was in the book he was reading. The raven haired boy at that moment was walking with his other friend, Kiba. Kiba was more of the kind to create trouble than do anything to attempt to stop it- like it was a natural instinct for the dog boy. He was annoying more than anything although he had a good nose for things like stories- that's also why he was the top reporter in the school newspaper, like not just last week he had uncovered that the most popular couple in the school was just a set up to make sure that the rest of the school didn't realize that both of them where homosexual. But now that the truth was out, they were able to walk away without any regrets.

"Ah leave 'em alone," the boy shrugged at the raven haired boy, before glancing back at the male who seemed to only slow his pace even more after the comment at him, "He has stuff to think about-" he paused making sure that said boy wasn't listening. "And it seems that I have some information that this boy would take more harshly than I would expect him to."

"Why's that?" the boy asked, keeping his voice low, wanting to hear the small most likely gossip that would come out of his friend's mouth.

"I have set up a very good opportunity for both of you two," he said waving at the both of them in general, although more to the raven because of his closeness, "Tonight in fact- you Sasuke are going to have your chance to take a look under that mask that seems to bother you to such a degree. And Shikamaru will be able to make up his mind -hopefully- tonight."

"What have you set up?"

"Oh just a little something that should get me a good story that would never make the papers," he chuckled under his breath before glancing back at the lazy male, "Shikamaru do I have news for you~"


End file.
